The Frozen Avenger: The Civil War
by Holster646
Summary: Third installment of the Frozen Avenger. Elsa is loving life as the modern Queen of Arendelle, and Anna loves being an X-man. But when the Sokovia Accords is brought up, Elsa and Anna joins Captain America in the fight. Elsa is ready to die for the cause, with Anna by her side. How will it end up? Rated T to be safe. Credit of Pic goes to Sierra Thorne on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1: The Sokivia Accords

THE FROZEN AVENGER, THE CIVIL WAR

Avengers and Frozen Xover

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL.

Timeline: After The Frozen Avenger, The Rise of The Fire Princess, During Captain America Civil War

Chapter 1: The Sokovia Accords

Elsa's POV

I was at my desk. I was finishing up on some reports. Just then Steve walked into the room.

"Steve, Hi. I didn't know you were coming by today."

"Elsa. We need to talk. The U.N. is making the Avengers sign some registration so that they can control us."

The shock of the news hit me hard.

"How did this happen?"

"It was after an incident. Wanda accidentally hurt some people."

"Steve, what do we do?"

"Well it depends if you're going to sign or not?"

"Of course I'm not. I'm a queen of a country. I don't need to be told where to go."

"Well, the thing is almost everyone has signed it. The U.N. are going to make in official tomorrow in Vienna." Steve said.

"Well, I going to change that." I got up and walked out of the room. "

"Where are you going?"

"To Vienna. Arendelle's in the U.N. If I can go and try to change their minds about this, then so be it. I'm not going down without a fight."

...

I began packing my clothes. I've haven't been to Vienna yet. Time for a visit.

There was a knock on the door. Anna peeked her head in.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"No."

Anna walked over and sat on the bed.

"Steve told me what's happening."

"Yes and you of all people know that this can't happen."

"Yes, of course. But don't fight fire with fire. "

I smiled. "That's your job."

Anna smiled back.

I finished packing up. "I'll call you when I get there."

Anna walked over and hugged me.

"Be safe."

"Of course." I said. I let her go and walked out the door.

...

 _Vienna_

I rode in my limo to the building where the meeting was being held.

I watched the news on the small TV. There were covering the signing of the Accords.

They started talking about me.

 _We've just received an update, that Queen Elsa of Arendelle will be attending the conference. Report say that she has refused to sign the Accords and will be stating her opinion at the conference._

The car pulled up to the curb. The reporters swarmed the car. My body guards opened the door and pushed the press back.

"Queen Elsa, why are you not signing the Accords?"

"You majesty, are you an Avenger?"

"Why are you fighting the Accords?"

"No comment." I said as I walked inside.

I walked down the halls. I saw Natasha at the end of the halls.

Nat turned to me. I smiled. She didn't.

"Elsa, you can't fight this. It's the U.N. You can't win."

"I can try."

I walked in and sat down in my assigned seat.

A man walked up to the pulpit.

"Who's that?" I asked my bodyguard.

The bodyguard look at a pamphlet.

"King T'Chaka, of Wakanda."

King T'Chaka went on with his speech about how this was the right thing to do.

Just then the man behind him yelled.

"Get Down!"

Just then the room exploded.

 _ **The Frozen Avenger 3 Has BEGUN**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this first chapter. More to Come**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bucky

Chapter 2: Bucky

Elsa's POV

I sat on the bench. I looked up at the building. It was all blown to bits.

I saw the man that jump to King T'Chaka. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, how did you know that man?"

The man looked at me with anger in his eyes. "That was my father."

I gasped. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, your majesty." He then walked away.

Nat walked up behind me. "That's T'Challa. Well now King T'Challa."

I felt bad for him. I remembered losing my parents. It was a terrible time for me too.

Just then Nat stepped away. She began to talk on the phone. I tried to listen the best I could.

"Steve, I know how much Bucky means to you. Stay one of this one. Please, you'll just make things worse."

After that, I walked to my car.

"To my hotel."

On the way, I called Steve.

As soon as the call answered, I spoke up.

"Don't you dare think that you're going alone."

"I'm not. Sam's going with me." Steve answered.

"So am I."

Steve sighed on the one the other side of the line.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"That's right solider."

...

 _Bucharest_

I stood on the roof of the building. Steve was inside, talking with Bucky.

Bucky is the one that helped bring Anna back. So of course I wanted to thank him, but first, we need to save him.

I looked down for the roof. The police were storming the place.

I hid as the police stormed the room. Sam flew over and grabbed me. He dropped off on the other roof

"Stay down. We can't be seen."

Just then a bag dropped a small distance from me. I waited for sometime. Then a man jumped from the other building.

The man grabbed the bag and tried to run. But then another man stopped him. He wore a black cat outfit.

The two men starting fighting. I came up from behind and blasted the cat.

He turned around and backhanded me.

Just then Steve came from behind.

"Come on, we've got to go."

I followed Steve down to the street. We chased the man who chased Bucky.

I signaled my driver. He pulled up next to me. I told him to get out. I got behind the wheel and drove after the chase.

I got to the group. I ran over to Steve. The police surrounded him.

Just then Rhodes slammed down from the sky.

"Stand down."

I did what he said. I removed my visor.

"Your Majesty." Rhodes said.

The black cat took of his mask. It was King T'Challa.

"Your Highness."

...

We sat in the car silently. They were taking us in.

I wasn't arrested, because of diplomatic immunity. Steve and Sam weren't so lucky. They had handcuffs on.

"So you like cats?" Sam said to T'Challa.

"Sam, stop." Steve said.

"What? He dresses like a cat. He must like cats."

"The Black Panther is my people's greatest warrior." T'Challa said.

I just ignored them as we pulled in to the building.

We all got out of the car. Some men took away Steve and Sam's gear.

I walked through the halls with Steve. Natasha came up next to Steve.

"This what I meant when I said you'll make things worse." She said to him.

"Not if I have something to say about it." I said. I walked into the room and went over to someone who was at a computer.

"I want to talk to someone in charge." I said.

"That would be me." I heard a voice from behind.

I turned around to see a older man with a mustache.

"Your majesty. I'm Secretary Ross. What can I do for you?"

"I demand you let Steve Rodgers and Sam Wilson go free."

"You majesty, I can't do that. They broke international law. "

"Then I'll be take their belongings." I said as I walked away.

"Your majesty..." Ross said.

I quickly turned around. "If you have a problem with it, have your president give me a call. Until then, stay out of my way."

Ross stayed silent as I walked away.

...

I walked back into the building. I had some of the Arendelle Guard come in and confiscate Steve and Sam's gear. I still planned to get them out, just needed more time.

I walked into the room that Steve was in. He turned around and smiled. I leaned up against the table.

"As of now, your shield is officially Arendelle property."

Steve shook his head and walked over to me.

"How did you manage that?" He asked.

"I have my ways." I said as a put my arms around his neck.

"Of course you do." Steve said as he kissed me.

"I'm sorry. Forgot you two were a thing."

I turned around to see Tony standing at the door.

"Well, Tony, I thought I'd never see you again." I said sharply.

"Please, Elsa. The tech you have that keeps that country that I bought you should be a good reminder."

"Ok, first, you bought the castle and fitted it with all that tech. And two, I didn't buy the country, it was given back to me. All because of one DNA test that prove I was the rightful heir."

"Ok. Whatever."

"And now you gone crazy and signed these ridiculous Accords." I said to him.

I walked over to him.

"Hope you like being watched. Cause that's what's going to happen from now on."

I walked out of the room.

Snowflakes swirled around me. I took a deep breath and they disappeared.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Elsa!"

I looked to see Anna. She ran over to me.

"Anna, what are you doing here? Where's Derrick?"

"He went back to the school. But I couldn't just leave you in this mess."

"Anna, I'm fine. Really."

 ** _Sounds like there's some contention between Tony and Elsa._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 3: The Winter Soldier

Chapter 3: The Winter Soldier

Anna's POV

Elsa and I watched as a man interrogated Bucky. It was horrible to see my friend locked up like this.

"Elsa, we can't let them do this to him."

"I'm sorry, Anna. There's nothing I can do."

Just then the lights went out. The TV went black.

"No. Bucky!"

I ran out of the room. I needed to get to him.

I walked into the interrogation room. The man was laying with Bucky standing over him.

"Bucky?"

Bucky walked over to me and put his hand on my throat then threw me to the floor.

I blasted his chest. He flew off me.

"Bucky, it me."

Just then he walked out of the room. Steve came into the room. He went straight for the man that interrogated him.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve said as he picked him up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the man said.

Just then Bucky went to attack Steve.

"Steve!"

Steve turned around and saw Bucky. They started fighting. I watched as Steve fell down the elevator shaft. Bucky just walked away.

I ran after Bucky. I watch as he attacked the guards that were coming to stop him. They fell down onto the ground. Just then a blonde confronted him. She was throw aside.

A man come over with a red glove in and shot something at him. Bucky grabbed a gun and tried to shoot the man. The man put his gloved hand over the barrel. The gun went off but no bullet was shot. Bucky punched him and man went down.

Then a redhead come up and attacked Bucky. He threw her on a table and started choking her.

I ran over and tried to pull him back.

"Bucky, no! Stop!"

Just then something hit me in the head, and everything went black.

...

Elsa's POV

I watched as Anna tried to pry Bucky off of Nat. Then T'Challa kicked them both of them in the face. Anna was knocked out cold, but Bucky shook it off and advanced T'Challa.

I ran over to Anna. I checked for a pulse. I felt small beats.

I sighed with relief. Some of my bodyguards ran over.

"Take care of her." I said as I got up and ran after Bucky.

I got to the roof where I watched Steve jumped and grabbed the railing of a helicopter. In the helicopter was Bucky.

Steve was dragged across the helipad. At the edge of the helipad, Steve grabbed the railing. The helicopter stopped. Just the helicopter turned. Steve jumped out of the way as the helicopter crashed.

I shielded my eyes as the helicopter crashed onto the helipad, throwing debris all over.

When the dust settled, Steve and Bucky were gone.

...

I ran backstairs to check on Anna. She was sitting on a back of a ambulance, getting looked at by a medic.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Just a minor concession. She'll be fine."

Just then, Sam ran up to me.

"You two, come with me."

Anna looked up. "Why?"

"Cap needs us."

 _ **The story is moving along.**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been quite busy**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Winter Soldiers

_Chapter 4: The Other Winter Soldiers_

 _Elsa's POV_

Sam stopped the car at an abandoned warehouse. He got out and ran inside. I helped Anna get out and we walked into the building.

Steve was inside, looking into a room.

"Steve!"

I ran over to him and kissed him.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine." He said. He looked back into the room.

I looked and saw Bucky with his arm in a giant clamp.

Anna looked into the room.

"Bucky!" She ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and lifted up his face.

"Bucky, Bucky can you hear me?" She said.

Bucky groaned. Steve ran over to Anna and pulled her back. She tried to get away, but to no avail.

"Steve let me go!"

"Not til we know that he's safe to talk to."

Bucky then began to look around. He saw his arm clapped down. He looked up at Steve.

Steve looked down at him. "Bucky, do you remember me?"

Bucky looked up at him. "Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to put newspapers in your shoes so you could be taller."

Sam just chuckled. "And when has that ever been cool?"

Steve just looked at Bucky. "What did the man that interrogated you want?"

"He asked about a certain mission, that resulted in the other winter soldiers."

"There are more?" I asked

Bucky then explain about the mission he ran when he had to assassinate someone to get some serum to improve some HYDRA agents. They were successful, but they were too violent to be put out into the field normally, so they became a last resort.

"So if I failed, they came in to finish the job."

"So that's what he was after? The other winter soldiers." Steve said.

"He's probably on his way there. Now." Anna said.

"We need to stop him, but not alone." Steve said.

...

Anna's POV

While Elsa and Steve started contacting some members of the Avengers, I contacted my team. The X-Men.

I've only been with them for 3 months, but I trusted them with my life.

I thought out to Professor Xavier.

 _Professor, can you hear me?_

 _Yes, Anna. I can hear you. I'm always watching over my students._ I heard in my head.

 _Can I have you bring my outfit to me? My sister needs my help._

 _What's going on?_ Xavier asked.

 _It's complicated._

 _Here, let me take a look._

Xavier was quiet for a minute.

 _Anna, are you sure you know what you're doing?_

 _Yes, Xavier._

 _Because if something goes wrong, there will be nothing we can do._

 _Don't worry Professor._

 _Ok then I'll send Logan and Derrick. Derrick has something he wants to ask you._

 _Thank you, Professor._

I walked back over to Elsa.

"You good?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

...

After a couple minutes, my pocket buzzed. I grabbed my phone, that I was still getting used to. It was just a text, from Logan.

 _We're right outside._

I walked out of the building to see Logan and Derrick. Logan was smoking his cigar and Derrick had my X-man Uniform

"Wow, that was fast." I said as I grabbed my uniform from Derrick.

"We were in the neighborhood." Logan said.

"Thanks." I went to go back inside.

"Anna, Wait." Derrick said as he grabbed my arm.

I really didn't want him to do that. I turned around and faced him.

"Charles told me what's going on. Don't do it. I won't be able to save you if you fail."

"Derrick. Elsa needs me more than ever. Her powers are fueled by her emotions. I can't leave now when she's so vulnerable."

Derrick sighed. "Well, in that case, I might as well give you this."

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a box. He then got down on one knee. Then opened the box.

Inside the box was a ring. The diamond in the middle was bright orange. I gasped.

"Anna, will you marry me?'

"Yes." I said, barley able to speak. He nodded and slid the ring on my finger. He then got up and kissed me.

"Come back to me." He whispered.

"I will. I promise."

I kissed him again and walked back inside. Elsa was watching me walk back to her.

"Congrats, sis." She said smiling.

"Thank you."

 ** _Anna was proposed to!_**

 ** _Lets hope she can get back to Derrick after all this._**

 ** _Thanks For Reading. Pleas Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon_**


	5. Chapter 5: Assembling the Team

_Chapter 5: Assembling the Team_

Elsa's POV

After Anna met up with the X-man and Derrick. I contacted the Arendelle Guard to bring the outfits and gear of Sam and Steve.

We met with them under the overpass. We pulled up in this old beater car. Steve and I got out.

There was Agent Carter, with her official Arendelle Guard.

"Well this is a surprise." Steve said.

"Yep, Elsa hired me off the CIA just before this happened. I still work for them, but my loyalties go to Arendelle."

Steve just shrugged. Carter popped the trunk to reveal the gear that Elsa confiscated from the government.

"I'll leave you to it." Carter said as she got into the car.

Steve looked down at the stuff. "Elsa, I don't want you to get hurt. So I ask you. Go back to Arendelle. I've got this."

"Steve, you should know by now that doesn't work with me." I said as I grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"Fine." Steve said as he kissed me.

I looked over to the beater car. Bucky, Sam and Anna were nodded approvingly.

…

We pulled up to a parking lot, near an airport. Our plan was to get to the Quinnjet that will take us to Serbia.

We pulled up to see Clint and Wanda by a white van. I got out and ran over to Wanda.

"Wanda." I said as I hugged her. "This isn't your fault."

"It feels like it." She said.

"Wanda, I froze my entire kingdom, all because I couldn't control my powers. It happens. It's not your fault."

Wanda smiled.

"Wanda, I want you to meet my sister, Anna."

Anna smiled and she came over to us.

"It's nice to meet you."

Wanda looked her over. "X-Men?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hydra attacked the school once. Pietro and I watched it."

Anna nodded.

As I let them talk, I looked over to Clint. I walked over to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back.

"How's the family?" I asked.

"Doing good, Laura's busy with Nathaniel."

Steve walked up to us.

"How's the new recruit?" Steve asked.

"Has a few coffees in him, but he good to go." Clint said as he opened the van door.

There inside was a man with black hair. He woke up as Clint slammed the door open.

The man stumbled out. "What time zone is this?" He then saw Steve.

"Wow Captain America." He then shook Steve's hand.

"Mr. Lang."

"Wow this is Awesome. I'm shaking your hand too long. Sorry."

He then turned to me. "That's Captain America. I know you too, your great.

He then looked at Sam. "Hey man."

"What's going on, tic-tac?"

"Hey, about last time?"

"Yeah, it was a good audition, but it's not going to happen again." Sam said.

Steve then asked. "Have you heard what we're up against."

Lang shrugged. "All I've heard was something about some super solders.

"We're outside the law on this one. You come with us, you're a wanted man."

Lang nodded. "Hey, what's new?'

Steve nodded. "Let's move out."

 _ **The Next Chapter is going to be the famous Airport battle. It may take me some time to get it just right.**_

 _ **So be ready.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Airport Battle

Chapter 6: The Airport Battle

Elsa's POV

Steve and I walked out of the airfield. The alarms of the evacuation order were in the air.

I looked over at Steve. "You ready?"

"You know I am."

Steve was back in his red white and blues with his shield. While I was in a full on frost version of my outfit.

Steve and I started running to the helicopter that Clint got for us. Just as we got to it, something hit it, making an electric sound.

We stopped and looked up. There stood Tony, in his new Iron man suit. Along with Rhodes. They both landed in front of us.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport." Tony said. He then turned to Rhodes. "Don't you think that's weird?"

"Defiantly weird. "Rhodes said

"Hear us out, Tony." Steve said. "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

Just then I spotted a black thing jump from behind. T'Challa landed in his cat like way.

"Captain. Your majesty." He said to us.

"Your highness." Steve answered.

"T'Challa." I said to him.

"Only friend and family can call me that. You will address me as your highness." T'Challa said.

"Oh, I thought we were friends, seeing how you tried to put my sister in the hospital over some silly revenge."

"Anyway," Tony interrupted. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was twenty-four hour ago. That includes you, princess."

"Queen." I said, growling at him.

"Well, can you help a brother out?" Tony asked.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve said.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony said.

I stepped in. "And there are five more super soldiers just like him."

"I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"Steve, Elsa." Said a voice from behind. We both turned around to see Nat.

"You know what's about to happen." She said. "Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"Elsa."

I looked to see Derrick. He walked up from behind.

"Please stop this. We can help you." He said.

I sighed. "You know my sister is going to be heartbroken when she sees you here." I said.

Steve then just looked at her then at Tony.

"Alright." Tony said. "I've run out of patience with you too. Underoos!"

Just then something sticky clamped my hands together. Steve's shield flew up and his hand were clamped together by the same stuff. We both looked to see a man in a red and blue jumpsuit land on a luggage carrier.

"Good job, kid." Tony said.

"Thanks." The man, or should I say boy, said. "Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better. It's just, new suit. It's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's perfect. Thank you."

Tony then tried to get the kid to shut up.

The kid saluted Steve. "Captain. Big fan. I'm Spider-man."

He then looked at me. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"Don't care." I said.

"Oh, well that got awkward." Spider-man said.

"Enough, kid." Tony said firmly.

"You've been busy." Steve said to Tony.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint, 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't ever want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep…. I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Steve replied.

Tony then yelled. "You're going to turn Barnes over and you're going to come with us, now. Because it's us. Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite."

Steve then looked over at me and nodded. I nodded back and got ready.

Just then we hear Sam on our com-links. "We found it. The Quinjet's in hangar five. North runway."

Steve raised his arms up. Tony looked surprised. But he had no idea. I heard the wiz of the arrow fly and cut Steve's restraints. I summoned ice and cut mine.

"Alright Lang." Steve said.

Spider-man started to say something when Scott unshrunk from off the shield and kick him in the face.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Scott said as he handed Steve shield to him.

I watch as team Tony figured it out and started to spread out.

Steve then turn and attacked T'Challa. Scott took Nat. I turned my attention of Derrick.

…

Anna's POV

I ran with Bucky and Sam through the terminal. Just then, a man in a red suit started climbing on the windows.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"Everyone has a gimmick now." Sam said.

We continue to run when the man broke through the window, and kicked Sam. The man turned to Bucky as Bucky threw a punch at him. I blasted my powers at his feet.

"You have a metal arm. That's so cool." Then the man stopped. "Wait, is something burning?"

"I don't know, kid. You tell me." I said.

He then looked down and saw my fire. He started hopping on one foot and cursing when Sam jumped up and tackled him. Sam flew away with the kid.

"You have the right to remain silence." The kid shouted. He then was able to get away from Sam and continued to follow Sam, using some kind of stuff.

"What do we do?" Bucky asked.

"Don't worry. I got this."

I shot a fireball at the kid's webbing. The kid fell.

"What the..." he landed on a food stand.

I turned to Bucky. "Go, I'll handle this."

The kid got out of the food and clean it off.

"Oh, you're in for a fight now, miss." The kid said.

I summoned fire to my hands. "Bring it, Spider-boy."

The kid threw his hands up. "It's Spider-man."

…

Elsa's POV

I was fighting with Derrick while Steve fought with T'Challa.

"How can you take their side?!" I shouted as I blasted him.

"It's the right thing to do." He said as he used his hands to block the ice blast.

"I retract my blessing. You don't deserve Anna."

"I'm doing this for her." He shouted. "I agreed to help them, in exchange, they would keep Anna from being thrown in prison."

"You know as well as I do that I would never let that happen." I said as I shot some icicles at him.

I looked at Steve as he took on T'Challa. Then I heard Rhodes. "Sorry, Cap, this won't kill ya, but it's not going to tickle."

"Oh no you don't." I yelled as I blasted at Rhodes.

He blasted it with his suit and then went to hit Steve, but it just hit the shield.

Steve then did a flip and dropped Rhodes to the ground.

…

Anna's POV

Spider-man was able to get away from me and went after Sam and Bucky. I tried blasting him, but the kid was too fast.

Bucky grabbed a piece of metal and threw it at the kid. I came over to him as he hid behind a pillar.

"Hey, Buddy, I think you lost this." Spider-man said. The piece of metal came flying back.

Sam then drop kicked him off the beams. The kid was able to web away before he hit the ground. He then webbed Sam wing pack. Sam went down and crashed into a booth. When he got up, Spider-man webbed him to the railing. He then stuck himself to a pole.

"Those wings carbon fiber?" Spider-man asked.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam asked back.

"That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio, which, I got to say, that's awesome."

"I don't know if you've been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking." Sam said.

"All right, sorry." Spider-man then webbed to kick Sam. Bucky and I jumped in front of him. Then he webbed all three of us to the floor.

"Hey, guys, I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job and I've got to impress Mr. Stark, so I'm really sorry."

Just then, Sam's red glider came out and grabbed Spider-man's arm. It then flew him out of the building and dropped him.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asked Sam.

"I hate you." Sam said.

"Well, now I can go tell the X-men I found someone just as annoying as Deadpool." I said with a laugh.

…

Elsa's POV

Just as Steve dropped Rhodes, T'Challa kicked him. When Steve got up, Scott came running over.

"Cap, heads up." He tossed a small object to him. "Throw it at this. Now."

Then both threw something. Then out of nowhere, a truck went flying at Rhodes and Derrick. The truck exploded on the top of them.

"Oh, man I thought it was a water truck," Scott said. "Sorry."

Steve, Scott and I then started to run towards the Quinjet. Clint and Wanda joined us first, then Sam, Bucky and Anna. We were about there. Then out of nowhere, a yellow energy beam cut the ground in front of us.

"Captain Rodgers." We looked up to see Vision. "I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

Tony and Nat joined with him. Rhodes then carried Derrick and T'Challa with him. Spider man joined them.

"Derrick?" Anna whispered.

"I know, right." I said.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked.

"We fight." Steve replied. We then started walking.

Team Iron man walked towards us. We then ran at each other.

When we finally met up Anna, and I went to Derrick. Derrick tried to fight me and avoid Anna, but that proved too much. Anna was angry at him, and she wanted to show it. I backed up and let them go at it. I then went to Steve's aid, who was fighting with Spider-man. When I got to him, Spider-man was holding up a airport tunnel.

"You got heart, kid. Where you from?" Steve asked.

"Queens." Spider-man said.

Steve nodded. "Brooklyn."

I followed Steve to a stack of boxes. Bucky was across from us.

"We got to go. That guy is probably to Siberia by now." Bucky said.

"We need to take out the flyers. I'll take Vision, you two get to the jet.

"No. You get to the jet." Sam said over the comms. "The three of you. The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

"As much as I hate to say it, if we're going to win, some of us have to lose." Clint said.

"They're right. Go, Elsa. Give that guy hell." Anna said.

"Alright, guys, what's the plan?" Steve asked.

"We need a diversion. A big one." Sam said,

"I've got something." Scott said. "But I can't hold it long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"He's going to do what?" I said.

"Are you sure about this, Scott." Steve asked.

"Sure, I do it all the time. Well, once in a lab. And I passed out." Scott said.

We waited for what was to come.

Then it happened. Scott grew into a giant.

"Great Northern Lights!" I said.

"I guess that's the signal." Steve said.

With that, Steve, Bucky and I ran for the jet.

…

Anna's POV

I stood there in amazement as I saw Scott grow to a giant.

I went to the feet of the Scott. That's when I saw Spider-man and Gray Iron man attack. I started firing fireballs at him them.

Derrick then kicked me, sending me into a box.

"Anna, stay down." He said firmly. I got up and kicked him in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't like it when someone I love betrays me." I then started running back.

I got back to Scott, who was lying on the ground on his normal size.

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" He asked.

"Nope."

I watched as the jet flew off with Elsa in it. I watched as the red and green man shot his beam, hitting the gray iron man. I began running, trying to maybe save him from the fall. But it was too late. I saw him hit the ground, making a crater.

The man Elsa called Tony flew over and started to check him.

I started tearing up. I didn't save him. Even though I tried. I helped kill a man.

 _ **There we go. I finally updated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to get the details as best as I could**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Promise Broken

Chapter 7: A Promise Broken

Derrick's POV

I looked out to see Tony talking with Black Widow. I walked up to here her say "I'm not the one that needs to watch their back."

I watched her walk away. I then turned to Tony.

"Now, I want my side of the bargain. Give me Anna."

"Look, the deal has changed." He said. "Ross is trying to get Queen Else's immunity revoked, so they're locking up Anna."

I immediately punched him in the face. He fell the ground.

"You told me that if I fought to bring in Rogers and Barnes, Anna would not b thrown in prison."

"Well, I'm sorry things didn't go to plan for you." Tony said.

Just then, Tony's watch went off. He tapped it twice and an image came up of a man that seemed familiar.

"What am I looking at Friday?" Tony asked.

"Priority upload from Berlin Police." Tony's AI said.

I looked at the image. "Zemo."

Tony looked at me. I shook my head.

"Take me to Anna, and ill tell you any details you want."

Tony nodded. "Fire up the chopper."

Tony and I flew over the ocean to get to the prison Anna was being kept. While we flew, Friday told us about Zemo.

"The task force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatch Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man."

"Did you one facial recognition yet?" Tony asked.

"What do I look like?" Friday asked.

"I don't know. I've been picturing a redhead."

"You must be thinking of someone else." She said. "The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo."

"Sokovian Intelligence." I said after Friday said his name. "I was on an undercover mission in Sokovia when Shield fell. Zemo ran Echo Scorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad."

Tony nodded. "What happened to the real Broussard?"

"He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room." Friday said. "Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes."

"Son of a Bitch." Tony said. "Get this to Ross."

"Yes, boss." Friday replied.

After a couple minutes, Tony started changing up the controls of the helicopter. A voice came over the radio.

"This is Raft Prison Control you are cleared for landing Mr. Stark."

A grant platform rose out of the ocean. The top hatch opened, allowing us to land.

Tony and I got out as Secretary Ross walked over to us.

"So, you got the files? Let's rewrite the satellites start facial scanning for this Zemo guy." Tony said to Ross.

"You seriously think I'm going to listen to you after that Fiasco in Leipzig. You're lucky you two aren't in these cells." Ross replied.

I followed Tony and Ross into a control room where I saw Anna with a straight jacket on.

"Now hold on." I said to Ross. "Two things. One, Anna is not insane. And two, she's apart of the royal family of Arendelle. She has immunity."

"The straight jacket is on her is to make sure she doesn't use her powers. We know. We've been fighting the Arendelle government to keep her in here. The US can only hold her for a week."

I held myself from punching Ross in the face.

Tony and I came into the cell block. There I saw Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Anna.

Hawkeyes started clapping and shouting at Tony. I ran over to Anna.

She stared at me with hatred in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I know that there is nothing I could do to get you forgive me. I betrayed the woman I loved. And I can never take that back. But please know, I did it to try to project you."

She was no longer glaring at me. But she stayed silent. Just then, she got up and walked over to the glass.

"Don't worry, Lark. I'm not given up on you that easily."

I smiled. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

Tony tapped on my shoulder.

"Time to go."

I looked into Anna's blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Anna said.

Tony and I left the cell block and get ready to board the chopper.

Ross came out.

"Stark did he give you anything on Rogers?"

"Nope, told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold. I like to watch the light blink." Tony replied.

Tony shut the door to the chopper. The hatch opened up and we flew away.

Tony looked over at me. "Cover for me?"

"Of course."

Tony hit a button and left the chopper in his Iron Man suit.

"Go give him hell." I said as he flew away.

 _ **Looks like the wedding is on.**_

 _ **So sorry about the wait. Plan to get this story finished.**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving..**_

 _ **Thank for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Siberia Encounter

Chapter 8: Siberia Encounter

Elsa's POV.

The Quinjet landed slowly next to the bunker. Steve shut it off and got out of the seat.

Bucky grabbed a gun. Then we waited for the back ramp to open.

"Do you remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve said to Bucky.

"Was that the time we use our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asked back.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead."

"What was her name, again?" Bucky asked.

"Dolores you called her Dot."

"She's got to be a hundred years old right now." Bucky said.

"So are we pal." Steve's said as he grabbed Bucky's shoulder.

"Well I'm 236." I said, trying to get into the conversation.

"And you look beautiful." Steve said.

Steve, Bucky and I went to the bunker. The doors were wide open.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours." Steve said.

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky replied.

Bucky and Steve walking inside while I followed. We came to an elevator that took us down to the lower levels. Steve pulled up the grade when the doors open. We stood on guard as we walked towards the stairs.

Just then we heard someone coming through the elevator. Steve, Bucky and I got into position to engage.

The door open and there stood Iron Man.

Steve motioned us to stand down as he walked to Tony. Tony's mask come off.

"You seem a little defensive." Tony said.

"It's been a long day." Steve replied.

"At ease soldier. I'm not currently after you." Tony said to Bucky

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked

"Could be your story's not so crazy." Tony said. "Ross has no idea I'm here. I like to keep it that way. Otherwise I've gotta arrest myself."

"That sounds like a lot of paperwork." Steve said.

"And it could damage his ego." I said.

"Please, your highness. I'm not here to hurt your boyfriend." Tony said.

"Tony, it's good to see you." Steve sad.

"You too, Cap." Tony replied.

"Manchurian Candidate you're killing me." Tony said to Bucky. "And you Snow Queen knock it off. There's a truce here, you can drop…"

I lowered my hands and Bucky lowered his gun.

We moved through the compound that must have been abandoned for some time. We didn't know what we would find when we turned the corner.

"I've got heat signatures." Tony said as we entered the room.

"How many?" Steve ask.

"One." Tony answered.

Just then the lights came back on showing capsules with the soldiers in it all of them having a bullet to their heads.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." A man's voice said. "Did you really think I wanted more of you. I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here."

Just then a light switch down on the side of the room revealing the man we came looking for. Tony, Steve and I launched attacks at the man but we realized he was locked in another room.

"Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 Rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Tony said.

"I'm sure you could Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here? You tried to kill the one I love?" Steve said as he walked to the door.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year." The man said. "I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here I just realized. There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Steve asked.

"Sokovia was a failed State before you blew it to hell. I'm here because I made a promise."

"You lost someone." I asked.

The man looked at me.

"I lost everyone. And so will you."

The man turned and something clicked. A screen with Russian writing came on.

"An Empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within that's dead. Forever."

Steve then started to watch the tape the man put in. Tony walked up and started watching too. It showed a car accident where Bucky killed the two passengers. I figured by the way tell Tony was acting that it was his parents.

Tony went to attack Bucky, but Steve stopped him.

Tony turned to Steve. "Did you know?"

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?"

Steve looked devastated. "Yes."

Tony then backhanded Steve. I immediately fired a volley of ice at Tony. He walked over and drop kicked me.

Tony then went for Bucky. Tony blasted the gun out of Becky's hand the picked him up, flew off and slammed him on the ground. Tony went to blast him when Steve threw his shield and hit Tony, making him miss. Steve and Tony exchanged blows which Steve ended up sliding away. Tony then clamped his legs together.

I got up and sent and ice beam on him. Tony slowly started to freeze in place. Soon he a statue.

"Go, Bucky." I shouted as I kept freezing Tony.

Just then Tony broke through the ice. An icicle flew over and went right into my arm. I quickly pulled it out and froze the spot.

By the time I recovered, Steve and Tony were gone. I heard them on the other side of a wall of debris. I started to freeze the debris so I could get through.

When I finally got through, I looked down to see Tony and Steve.

"This isn't going to change what happened." Steve said.

"I don't care. He killed my mom." Tony said.

I made an ice sword and jumped down. I sliced at Tony's back. Tony stumbled forward, then grabbed my arm. He then brought his arm up and slammed his elbow onto my arm.

I felt the bone break. I screamed in pain. Tony then grabbed me and threw across the room.

Steve screamed in anger and launched himself at Tony. Bucky came with Steve's shield. They then started hammering on Tony.

Steve got thrown to the side while Bucky and Tony kept at it. Bucky was then able to pin Tony. He started using his metal arm to pull out Tony's core. Just then Tony's chest fired off a blast. Bucky full over. His whole metal arm was gone. Tony blasted him in the back. Steve then got up and started fighting Tony. I watched as Steve landed punch after punch. I crawled over Bucky.

"Bucky?" I shook him.

Just then Tony stopped a blow from Steve. Steve then blasted him a few times. Steve landed over by Bucky and I.

Steve then looked up at Tony. "He's my friend."

Tony then said. "So was I."

Tony punched him a couple time. Then picked him up and threw him over to the pillars.

"Stay down. Final warning." Tony said.

Steve then stood up. "I could do this all day."

Tony went to blast him. But I grabbed his foot. "Tony, stop."

Tony turned around and kicked me. Steve used the opportunity. He grabbed Tony, picked him up and slammed him onto the ground. He got on top of Tony and started to punch him. Steve grabbed his shield and smashed Tony's mask off. Steve then brought it down onto the core of Tony's suit.

Steve then fell over with exhaustion. Then got up, grabbed his sheild, and helped Bucky and I up.

Tony then shouted. "That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield."

Steve then stopped and dropped the shield. Then we walked away.

...

When we got back onto the Quinjet, I set a course to Arendelle. I knew we would be safe there.

I then started tending to Steve's wounds with my one good arm.

Steve grabbed my hand. "No. You need more help then I do." He then picked me up and set me on a gurney. He looked at my arm. He put it into a splint and gave me a sling.

"Thanks Steve."

He nodded and sat down.

"Now what?"

"We need to find the rest if the team. And get them out of whatever prison they're in."

Just then, an idea came to mind.

"Just let me handle that."

 _ **Find out how Elsa frees the team. It's pretty good.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter9 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Freeing Team Cap

Chapter 9: Freeing Team Cap

Ross's POV

I watched the screen of the fugitives. It brought a smile to my face.

Finally, super heroes were in check. Those that signed the Accords were being watched like dogs. Those how didn't were locked up. All I need now is Rogers, Barnes and Queen Elsa.

"Sir, we've got incoming." One of the guards said.

"Who is it?"

"The Country of Arendelle. They say that they're doing a inmate transfer."

Finally, Arendelle decided to give Queen Elsa up.

"Ok. Let them in. And prepare a collar and straightjacket."

The hatch opened up. In flew a Quinjet with Arendelle flag painted on the side.

I walked out with some armed guards ready to accept the prisoner.

The back door opened. Out walked Agent Carter in an Arendelle Guard uniform.

"Agent Carter, what a surprise. Where's your prisoner?"

"Oh we didn't bring a prisoner. We came to collect yours." Carter said.

"Excuse me." I asked confused.

"Well, Secretary Ross, you're holding official delegates of Arendelle and since the Queen didn't revoke their immunity, you can release them."

"Very funny. I'm not laughing." I said angrily. "Now deliver Queen Elsa to me. She has her cell waiting."

"Actually Secretary Ross, she's not joking."

I looked to see Queen Elsa come out the Quinjet. Her arm was in a sling.

"I had them become delegates when they visited my country before the incident in Leipzig. So you may release them quietly or we'll take them by force. Oh right, and the crowned Princess of Arendelle."

Just then Arendelle Guards rushed out of the Quinjet in full combat gear. They aimed their weapons at us.

I was filled with rage. I looked over to my men.

"Release the prisoners."

...

Anna's POV

I stared out the window of my cell. I knew Elsa would come get us soon. If she came back.

Just then the cell block door opened. In walked Arendelle Guards. Followed by Elsa.

"Elsa!" I got up and came over to the glass.

She ran over to the glass.

"Oh, Anna. Are you alright? What have they done to you?"

"Elsa I'm fine." I said as she looked down at my straightjacket.

The cell opened. Elsa grabbed me and hugged me. She took off my inhibitor collar and helped me out of my straightjacket.

She then handed me my X-men uniform. I used the back to back guards to quickly change. Elsa quickly made a comb with her powers. I combed up my hair.

I stepped out of the cell. Sam was back into his flight suit. Scott had his outfit on, but not his helmet. Wanda had her scarlet corset and jacket. Clinton was in his duds.

We all walked out. I saw Secretary Ross just standing there. My hand caught fire, ready to attack. All he did while I was in here was torment me by taunting me about how I would never get out and that Elsa would be joining me.

Elsa grabbed my hand. "No, Anna. He's already suffering."

I looked at him. His face was bright red. He looked as mad as Logan would get.

The team boarded the Quinjet. There we found Steve waiting.

"Cap!" Sam said as he man hugged him. "Wait, where's Bucky?"

"Wakanda. T'Challa agreed to freeze him until we get whatever in his head out."

We all took our seats. The Quinjet took off, leaving the Raft Prison behind.

...

Elsa's POV

I sat in the conference room. The rest of the team was looking at me.

"I'm sure you all have questions. One at a time."

Clinton then said. "Can I go home?"

"There's nothing I want more to say yes. But I made a deal with the UN. If you agree, they'll let me supervise you."

"And if we don't?" Wanda asked.

I sighed. "They will force me to revoke your immunity and send you back the Raft."

"But my family?" Clinton said.

"I had the liberty…" I motion the guard to open the door. He opened the door and Clint's family walked through. "To bring your family here."

"Laura!" Clint got up and kissed his wife, and hugged his kids.

"I also took the liberty to get you a home out in the country. Not like your old home. But I want to make you life as easy as possible."

"Thank you Elsa." Clint said as he walked out the door.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Can I see my daughter?" Scott asked.

"Absolutely. We'll fly her here as much as you want. Or I could offer you ex wife's fiancée an offer he can't refuse."

"Defiantly option two." Scott said.

"I'll give him a call."

He walked out of the room.

Wanda and Sam didn't want much. Wanda wanted a place to stay. Sam was OK staying here.

As soon as they left, Anna came in.

"Oh I have a surprise for you." I said

"Really? What?" she said excited.

I motioned the guard. He opened the door to reveal Derrick.

"Derrick!"

"Anna!"

They ran over and embraced each other.

"I couldn't let my sister have nothing now could I?"

Anna and Derrick walked out. Steve came in.

"Everyone happy?" he asked.

"Yep. You happy?"

"Absolutely."

 _ **I want to thank Dragon Rider 40 for this idea. They suggested That Elsa should knight Team Cap. I decided to make the team Delegates because that holds more power these days.**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be Anna's wedding. So stick around.**_

 _ **Also, for you artists out there, I'm going to need a cover image for the next Frozen Avenger. So if you could draw Elsa and Anna in their outfits in the story, send it to my twitter page ( ElsaLover646), I'll pick one of your drawings to be the next cover image of the next Frozen Avenger. Good Luck.**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10: A New Threat

Chapter 10: A New Threat

Elsa's POV

"Almost done." I whispered as typed on my computer with one hand.

Today was Anna's wedding. She wanted to get it done as soon as possible. So a week after we rescued the team, here we are.

I was finishing on some work that I missed. It was a little hard because of my broken arm. The bone was completely broken. I had to keep it in a cast for a month.

Just as I was finishing up on the work, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in rolled Professor Xavier.

"Professor. Its good to see you again."

"Please Elsa, call me Charles." He said with a smile.

"Ok Charles. What can I do for you?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well your majesty. I was using Cerebro the other day. It's a device that helps me find other mutants. Anyway, I was able to find a number of mutants in your country. I was hoping that you could allow my team to find these mutants so we can help them." Charles explained.

"Of course Charles. You have my permission." I said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty."

...

I watched as Anna and Derrick danced across the ballroom floor. It made me so happy to see her happy.

The ceremony was beautiful. The reception was even better. It was like Derrick and Anna were made for each other.

Steve came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Sure."

Steve and I walked out onto the dance floor. Anna smiled when she saw me. Steve grabbed my hand and waist. He then started to lead me across the floor.

Just then the door exploded. A guard flew across the room and landed next to us.

Two men entered the room and began walking over to us. One had a red helmet on. The other was blonde with a black jacket on.

The man in the red helmet walked up to me.

"Your majesty."

Charles rolled out to us. "Eric, what do you want?"

"John and I came to see the abomination that was created with his DNA. Where is the Fire Princess?"

Anna stepped forward. "I am. I didn't ask to be created."

"Yet here you stand." The other man said as he walked up to Anna. "Did you really think I wouldn't come looking for you, huh? You're making me look like a joke. I've come to end you."

"Not while I'm around." Derrick said as he pushed the man out of the way.

"Do what you must John." Eric said.

John then summoned fire to his hand. He casted a blast at Derrick. Anna jumped in front of him and held her hands out. The blast stopped and dissipated.

John laughed. "Your pretty good. Let's see how good you are when I do this."

He threw a fireball at me. I threw up my hand and casted a blast back. The two collided with a cloud of steam.

The X-Men stood behind Anna and Derrick, ready to attack.

Eric grabbed John. "Not here. We've got bigger plans in mind."

Eric and John walked out. The room fell quiet.

Anna and I walked over to Charles.

"Professor, Who was that?" Anna asked.

"That was Magneto and Pyro. If they're here, that only means one thing. Trouble."

I looked over at Steve. He nodded. I looked back at Xavier.

"What can my team do to help?"

 ** _Well I guess we know what's happening now._**

 ** _I want to thank all of you readers who were patient with me. It took me a while to finish this story._**

 ** _I'll have the next story up as soon as possible._**

 ** _Remember artist. I could use a cover image._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Frozen Avenger: Project X will be here soon._**


End file.
